


Carbon Copy

by Diglossia



Category: Killerpilze
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fabi is Jo's carbon copy. Maybe it's a genetic joke but Mäx isn't about to complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carbon Copy

Soft lips and silken fingers and sensuous mouths, that was what Mäx saw and felt, there on that sumptuous hotel bed. They were away for a gig, spending the night in some expensive hotel their management had paid for and had ended up in one of the beds wrapped around one another, Fabi joining Mäx and Jo in play for the first time. Or so Mäx had thought. Not quite a lie, not quite the truth, apparently.

Jo's cheek was pressed against his neck and Fabi's tongue against his ear, toying with the knob of skin there. Working as two only can, so much more than one but not quite a pair. Familiar friend, unforeseen lover. The boy's childhood slipping away too fast for any of them to contemplate.

Fabi wasn't small anymore. He had grown so much in the last few months, shooting up almost a meter right before Jo and Mäx's eyes. He was a carbon copy of Jo, his brother, Mäx's lover, from the curve of his spine and the slope of his shoulders down to his fine-boned ankles and toenails. The mark under Jo's familiar arm that Mäx had always thought was a faded scar was mirrored a centimeter higher on Fabi. Something he had never really noticed. He should have paid attention.

Quiet laughter. Mäx smiled at Jo and let Jo take control, pressing a loving kiss to Mäx's lips for them to share. Fabi somewhere in the background, his weight on the bed and his heat so very close.

Jo leaned over and then he was kissing Fabi with the same intensity as he had been kissing Mäx a moment before. Mäx nearly swallowed his tongue. It was, to his bemused mind, the most arousing thing he had ever seen.

Jo slid back slowly. He wiped his lips with the back of a pale hand, the other slipping between Mäx's thighs while he kept his gaze on Fabi. Jo nodded to the not so little anymore drummer. Mäx's eyes crossed when Fabi climbed behind Jo. He whispered something in the singer's ear, earning a shallow smile.

Fabi dropped off the bed, his thin hips and small ass shifting from side to side enticingly. Fabi leaned down from the waist, his legs unbending, over Jo's bag. He pulled the zipper open slowly and slid his hand inside, pulling out a small bottle. He returned to the bed and sat behind Jo, grinning.

Jo took the bottle from Fabi. He flipped the top open and poured a pool of shining oil into Fabi's cupped hands. Fabi rubbed his fingers together and began slowly to massage Jo's shoulders. Jo groaned spectacularly under his brother's touch, his back muscles quivering in rapture.

Fabi kneaded his thumbs along Jo's upper back. He drew circles and spirals down Jo's spine, his eyes never leaving his brother. Jo leaned his head back and Fabi stole his brother's mouth in a kiss, all the while working Jo's back with his fingers.

There was no way this was the first time they'd done this, Mäx thought to himself. It was fascinating and revolting at the same time, especially as Fabi six months ago hadn't been anything close to adult in body or in mind. Somehow, the two had kept this between them even as Jo shared his bed with Mäx.

Fabi met Mäx's eyes, a feral promise shining through that oh, yes, Mäx would be next.

Mäx gulped. He gulped again when Jo, his eyes heavily-lidded, looked at him, his little brother's hands still on his back. The hand that had earlier slipped between his legs began to move. Light brushes from Jo's fingertips sent Mäx's loins on fire. Jo smiled and wrapped his fingers around Mäx's balls, sending coursing electric currents along Mäx's insides.

Fabi pressed his lips to Jo's neck before the two broke apart. Jo crept over to Mäx. He kissed Mäx's chin, then began to lay butterfly kisses down Mäx's neck and chest. Fabi's clever fingers took over where Jo had left off, gliding across Mäx's inner thighs and on to his cock.

Jo's lips encircled Mäx's nipple and he sucked the tight brown flesh hard, his tongue circling it again and again in a maddeningly slow pattern. Fabi's lips were on his balls and then that small mouth was sucking down as well, mirroring Jo's ministrations above. They moved in an easy rhythm without words or gestures, working together to overload Mäx's senses.

It was pleasure itself, Mäx there with his two best friends, joined together in a way he would never have expected. Jo normally so reserved emotionally. Fabi normally so open. A wondrous contrast. And, yet, the two somehow working together in open accord.


End file.
